


The Angry Unicorn (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Au. Roach is an unicorn and also angry.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	The Angry Unicorn (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> She wasn’t originally going to be angry but I messed up on her eye shape.

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/wTZOXXHKau4fHFUwFkVvT6jwtBGIpj8xBzDyENR42pYRJHMzFQgd_Cd1Wp7Wvo63ucpA2XUnzbqY7LhBwwU2at_HLRppvI_bEWk5ZMQ4arvHn-yM5CNUzjGg0rDY3dbyhnKMLc8M_g=w1920-h1080)  



End file.
